Break
by cagalli-chan
Summary: [One Shot] [AthrunCagalli] [Post Destiny] A small glimpse of life after the war. 'Hell, she wondered if you could have midlife crises at the young age of 19.'


**Title**: Break  
**Pairing(s)**: Athrun/Cagalli  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: K+  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Summary**: A small glimpse of life after the war. Post-Destiny.  
**Author's Notes**: Because even homework can get boring after awhile.  
**Disclaimer**: The characters used in this fic aren't mine. They belong to Bandai and whatever other company has a say in their fate.

* * *

"Have lunch with me," he said. "You're stressed." 

Cagalli looked up at Athrun's expression, and could almost feel his face settling into her own haggard look for just a moment. She had been assigned a lot of work on approving some documents not to mention the other plethora of things she had to do. Sometimes she wondered if doing all this work was work in itself.

"Lunch," she said flatly, hoping she had managed to successfully express her disdain for either taking a break during paperwork or eating while on work. Technically, she should take a break and eat something to keep going before having a total burnout, but right then, Cagalli didn't feel like particularly doing anything, except maybe venting tension. She wondered if midlife crises usually required punching bags and shooting guns.

Hell, she wondered if you could _have_ midlife crises at the young age of 19.

"Lunch. You've worked around the clock. If you were being paid overtime even the high ups would give you a vacation before giving you the money you earned. Kira would even drag you out of here for a quick bite."

Cagalli gave a barely perceptible wince. "Being like my brother are you?" She looked tentatively at him. "I'm that bad?"

Athrun gave her a small smile tinged with amusement. "You're terrible. Come on. We'll go out to eat in the city."

"I'm not going."

"You're going."

"What makes you so confident that I am going?" She knew she sounded petulant, like a kid who was trying to get her way, but damned if she was just going to follow his orders. Though she had to admit in the small voice in the back of her mind she was losing. Badly. "I mean…I've a lot of work. I'm just can't spare the time right now."

Athrun wasn't going to be dissuaded. "Then we'll go get some Chinese and eat it here, then. One way or another you're taking a break."

She just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Athrun's sighed. "We're going to go - yes, leave this office, I know that must be a blow to the politician in you, but yes, it is possible you can Cagalli - and get you food and rest. It doesn't have to be Chinese. If you want we can head back to the house and I'll cook you something. But you are going to leave this office. And you are going to eat even if I have to kidnap you." He brushed his hand over hers for moment. "I'll make you your favorite."

"There's the motivation I was looking for." Still, she rose from the chair with a grimace of pain. She rubbed the back of her neck, wincing as her hands found a knot she badly wanted to relieve. Athrun caught her expression and shook his head.

"You work too much." The concern in his voice washed over her like a balm, relaxing in more ways than one. "If you want we can get it to-go and I'll work that knot out while you're eating when we come back."

She grinned at him hoping to get a rise out of him. "Trying to get your hands on me, Zala?"

She was mildly disappointed that only a slight blush tinged his cheeks though he still made eye contact with her. "I'm surprised you're trying to refuse," he said cheekily which got a blush out of her.

She pushed the file across the table and looked at him. There was no sign that he was going to give in anytime soon, and she finally realized she was wasting time by arguing.

"Chinese?" he asked, jingling the car keys.

She snatched them from his hand. "I'm driving."

He pulled them back just as deftly. "No way. If I'm buying or cooking, I'm going to drive. Not to mention you must be tired sitting at the desk all day. Besides, I know where to get the best Chinese if we're going out, and you don't."

"You're assuming things now."

"I have proof," he said with a mischievous smile. "I've seen what you eat for lunch. Once you've done the buffet at this place, you never look back."

He led her to the car with the promise of Chinese food tugging her along like a leash. Against her will, she was imagining the tastes. Sweet-and- sour pork. Steamed rice. Cashew chicken. Piping hot sugar-coated rolls. Her stomach growled irrepressibly, and Athrun flicked a smile at her over his shoulder. She slid into the passenger seat with a sigh. If she had to be baited into taking a break, she at least was hoping to get it done fast - which of course had nothing to do with her gnawing desire for food and rest.

"You're hungry," he said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm starving," she deadpanned.

"I'll drive fast."

"I'll be thankful." She buckled up as Athrun pulled out of the parking lot, grateful when he put the top down to let the cool wind blow across her face. "I want you to know that I appreciate this."

"Food?"

"Food," she agreed. "Friendship." She shot him a meaningful glance. "…and more."

"Ah, seems like someone wants that massage." He deftly dodged the swipe she was going to give him and grinned. "Don't worry, Cagalli. You might have almost denied my invitation in which I probably would have had to bring in Kira to convince you and leave you all flustered and me in _big_ trouble, but I'm still going to take you out. No need to apologize."

"That wasn't an apology," she said stiffly. "It was an olive branch."

"We're going for Chinese, not Greek."

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I do. And thanks." There was a tiny pause. "I'm a black pepper chicken man, myself."

Cagalli wrinkled her nose. "Too much spice."

He smirked at her. "You will eat your words."

"I will eat," Cagalli said, as her stomach growled again. "That's what I'm sure of right now." She leaned back in his seat and closed her eyes, letting the hunger die away as she counted backwards into hazy sunlight against her face. She felt warm and somehow comforted, and the last thing she saw before blearily closing her eyes was Athrun's fingers tucking her hair behind her ear with a smile.

_end_


End file.
